This contract involves the maintenance of three subfiles of the National Library of Medicine's DIRLINE database. DIRLINE is a database containing location and descriptive information on a wide variety of information resource organizations concerned with health and biomedicine. The work of the contract includes updating existing information as well as adding new records as required.